Space
.]] A '''Space' is a feature that appears on all of the boards in the Mario Party series. The spaces act as the paths of a board map, and contain a wide variety of affects. The characters must hit a Dice Block to determine the number of spaces they must travel on the board. The space that they land on will have a certain effect that varies on the space. After a character lands on a space, their player panel will change into a different color depending on the space they land on. The space that a character lands on determines the type of mini-game that the character will play. The spaces that appear on the board maps are found in most Mario Party games, however there are certain spaces that only appear in certain Mario Party games. In Mario Party 5, with the introduction of the new capsule system, the characters are able to throw capsules on either a Blue Space or Red Space and are treated as traps. If a character lands on a space with a capsule trap, they will be subjected to both the capsule and spaces effects. However, in Mario Party 6, when an orb is thrown on a space, the character will only be subjected to the effects of the orbs. In the earlier Mario Party games, the effects of the spaces changed during the Last Five Turns event. Common Spaces These are spaces that are found in all of the Mario Party games: * Blue Space - They are the most common space on the board map. A character that lands on a blue space will be rewarded with three coins. In earlier Mario Party games and Mario Party DS, a Hidden Block may be hidden in a blue space. * Red Space - Red spaces are not as common as the blue space. When a character lands on a red space, they will lose three coins. Bowser is able to turn red spaces into Bowser spaces in certain Mario Party games. * Happening Space - The happening spaces are usually scattered around the board, and carry a variety of effects when a character lands on one. The event that occurs depends on the board map. * Bowser Space - When a character lands on a Bowser Space, Bowser will greet the character and start a specific event, usually one that has a negative effect on one or more players. * Star Space - The character will have a chance to buy a star. The star space does not need to be landed on for the chance for a star—the player merely needs to pass the star space. Passing the star space does not subtract from the number of remaining moves from the dice roll. Other Spaces These spaces appear in some Mario Party games: * DK Space - Mario Party 5 to 8 - Donkey Kong will appear and start a DK event. In Mario Party 8, the event Donkey Kong creates depends on the board map. * Chance Space - Mario Party 1 to 6 - Starts a Chance Time game which involves players swapping coins or stars. * Battle Space - Mario Party 2 to 4 - Starts a Battle Mini-game where players play for each other coins. * Bank Space - Mario Party 2 & 3 - When a player passes it, they pay five coins to the bank. When a player lands on it, they get those coins. * Item Space - Mario Party 2 to 4 - Player either plays a minigame to receive an item or gets an item straight away. They could also have to answer a question, and if it is good, they will give you items. * Duel Space - Mario Party 6 & 7 - Player starts a duel with another player. One-off Spaces All these spaces appeared in one Mario Party. * Minigame Space - Mario Party 1 - Starts a single-player minigame. * Mushroom Space - Mario Party 1 - Player hits a dice block to determine whether he/she gets another turn or misses their next turn. * Game Guy Space - Mario Party 3 - Starts a Game Guy minigame where players gamble coins. * Warp Space - Mario Party 4 - Player travels to another player. * Character Space - Mario Party 6 & 7 - A space that is created using orbs. If a player lands on it, they face the consequences if it is the opponent's space or earns 5 coins if it is your own. * Challenge Space - Mario Party 8 - Player starts a Challenge Minigame for a chance to win up to twenty coins. * Lucky Space - Mario Party 8 - Player travels to a secret path with free coins and stars/candy. * Friend Spaces - Mario Party DS - Player gets five coins and chooses another player to get five coins. de:Feld es:Casillas Category:Spaces in the Mario Party series